Ten Things Yuri's Missed Shorted Hairs
by M.A.Y.4
Summary: just read, I'm kinda write this since It's fun to tease him XD, some part will contain shounen-ai. maybe so beware of the wolf


Ten Reason Yuri's missed about having SHORT HAIR

1. You'd Never Be Dressed Like A Girl

He hates when three women in his group having some discussion and plan to change his attire cloth with some woman cloth. Including MAID uniform. When he's not now he's in time of THEY'RE having fun with him. He's don't know if his face already pale from this disgrace right now....

" I think it fit you, Yuri" Judith tease him with smile. How he's don't like a skirt, to think he'd respect the woman having to wear thing like this. For Raven and Karol not speaking much, only to admire the courage of Estelle, Rita and Judith for having to exchange Yuri outfit into some of girl outfit.

"You're really pretty , Yuri !!!" Estelle seem really happy , he's will gonna have to kill himself next time when this happen again..

"Yeah, right tell that to Judith Idea.." Rita seem not interesting, but she's holding a smile with her hand.

Then when it's come to Flynn seeing him like this unexpected and also a bright-red blush in Flynn cheek.."Yuri...?! It's that you.." . Oohh how he WANT to died right now from this humiliation.

2. Long Hair Is Really Hard Being Dry

He hates getting wet these days, because long hair takes forever to dry. It used to be nice, to just throw a towel over his head and be done with it, instead of spending the better part of an hour squeezing rainwater out of the soaked strands, hoping against hope that he won't catch a cold. "Are you sure you're not part sponge, Yuri?" Flynn asks as Yuri squeezes another handful of muddy rainwater out of his hair, his eyes dancing with amusement from where he is sitting next to the fire, comfy and warm and absolutely dry.

He ignores him and tries to twist his hair another half turn, but that turns out to be too much as the coil suddenly springs into a funny loop, and Flynn starts snickering. It may be childish, but Yuri derives no small amount of satisfaction from Flynn's high-pitched yelp when he flings the next handful of water at him.

3. Never Get Stuck In Branch When You Jump Near The Tree

How he's hating it when it come to his hair yank to some branch tree. He's like to jump and come from window when he's come to visit Estelle and Flynn. But when he's jump from tree to tree like a monkey and unfortunate from him that some of his hair got stuck in branch . Make him unsuccessful falling , hitting the land while some of branch stuck in his hair. he'd looked so mess with that and also his head and body hurt really much. And really very embarrassment, that the great Yuri actually fall 'cause of his hair stuck in the tree.

4. You Never Be Suspected As A Woman

Sometime he 's hate when his face and hair looked like a woman, but sometime he's like it when it come to tease someone. but moreover when he's facing the drunker,when they touch him, how he will keeping punch them to until himself will send to jail and getting so much lecture from Flynn and Estelle .

5. Nobody Will Mess With Your Hair

Sometime, he's don't like when women in his team, make some plan to think about his hair. and at time like this, he's must keep watch in full day, if NOT he must face the consequences, that his hair will be in pig-tails mode, full of ribbon, wavy like princess type, tied in top, etc the next morning and how he want to kill someone who laugh at him and tease him, especially if he's got catched out like this, seeing by Flynn or more worse Schwann brigade, including tweelde A and B.

6. It's Really Hot When You're In Dessert

He's really hate it when his team go to Mantaic dessert, while it hot, he's drenched to sweat. luckily for his team, all of them are short hair, except for Judith and Raven, whose happen their hair are tied, and Repede who actually a dog (animal had their own exertion facing the heat). how he really want to go home and have a nice bath and cut his hair to short, if not disturb him in battle and look like his hair like sweat-sponge and glue to his eyes so he can't even see monster in front of him, and how he's hate it when he think himself weakling in time like this.

7. Not Having Somebody Yank It

Granted, the only one crazy enough to try is Estelle. Sometimes, Yuri hates that for all her statements to the contrary, Estelle is actually a very smart woman , and was quick to figure out that Yuri's threats of inflicting bodily harm on his person are, in fact, quite empty. This can be attributed to the fact that Yuri also has an unhealthy fondness for a certain pair of green eyes, but he thinks (hopes) that Estelle doesn't know about that.

Yank. "Hey, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Yank yank. "Yuri, listen to me. please.."

Yank. "Estelle.., can you stop that!"

YANK. "I love you, you Yuri...." Smooch.

…Alright, maybe he can forgive the last one.

8. Not Being Underestimated

Not now. One has to be pretty stupid to underestimate six solid feet of grumpy young-man with a very sharp sword. He is talking about back then, when he first started growing his hair out, and a bunch of idiot knights, who thought the first fuzz on their faces made them the best thing since sliced bread, got it in their heads that it would be fun to tease him about it. He doesn't remember how long he put up with their jeers and pushes, afraid of ruining things with Flynn if he got into a fight, just as he doesn't remember what finally pushed him over the edge. All he does remember from that day is the feeling of heady triumph at seeing pure, unadulterated fear dawning on their faces, and Flynn's shocked expression when he came home covered in blood, still smiling about how their noses had given under his knuckles with the most satisfying crunch.

9. Not Getting Bed-Head

Braiding it helps, but not much. Even at the risk of sounding like a woman, he sometimes can't help but wonder if there's a genetic predisposition for particularly vicious knots and tangles. Judith makes him feel vain enough to actually get up an hour earlier to deal with the mess, like a dirty secret. There is one incident that can still bring an embarrassed flush to his face when he thinks about it, how Raven came in through the wrong room and found him with a hairbrush hopelessly stuck in what had to resemble a bird's nest, tugging and pulling and cursing himself and the world and the goddamn old-man still asleep down the hallway. Since then, he has been cutting the old-man some slack, and Raven tactfully does not say anything.

Ribbon

He may be young-man, but he prides himself on his instincts. He should have listened to them when Flynn brought home the suspicious girly pink bag. When Flynn started rummaging in it while humming and throwing sidelong looks at him, he should have listened to them when they told him to run. Now, all that's left for him is to silently curse his growth spurt as he is trying to fit his body into the niche behind the stove, listening for Flynn's footsteps with his heart practically up in his throat.

"Yuri, don't be like that," Flynn cajoles, floorboards creaking under his boots. "I just want to see what it looks like, I promise!"

Silence.......

"I bought black ones. Black for boys."

Silence.......

"Yuri-chaaaaaan," Flynn whines. "Don't be mad. But you look so cute, I---"

He really, really should have listened when his instincts told him to swallow his pride. "I AM NOT CUTE!"

The door opens. Flynn's grins. He is doomed.

A/N: I leave Yuri with very little dignity here, don't I ?. But it's so FUN. XDDDD

- Flynn is such a weirdo. I blame myself and friends and her squeezing over FlynnxYuri. and YuriXEstelle

- Long hair can be a sign of power. *nerd*. just think every dragoon that live, they power resemble they hair, the longer, the powerful they are . *otaku-freak*XD

\\ || //

\(^0^)/ Oh, and before I forget: Comments are love, and feed my three piggy bunnies. , and flame will be using it to burn my house from weeds. XD


End file.
